Question: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 2\dfrac{1}{4} \times 3\dfrac{2}{3} $
Answer: $ = \dfrac{9}{4} \times \dfrac{11}{3}$ $ = \dfrac{9 \times 11}{4 \times 3}$ $ = \dfrac{99}{12}$ $ = \dfrac{33}{4}$ $ = 8 \dfrac{1}{4}$